New Year's Eve with Hunter X Hunter
by Momma Michelle
Summary: The first ever Bi-Annual Hunter's Meeting! Sounds boring, but things get weird fast in this silly, wacky piece of cracky. Find out what happens to Gon and Killua along with many of their friends and enemies. Spoilers all over the place. Also starring, Hisoka, Ging, Palm Siberia, and so many more.
1. Chapter 1

T**hanks for your interest! This one's going to be fun.**

It was the first bi-annual Hunter's Association meeting. Since Cheadle became chairman, this had been one of the many changes made. Cheadle learned from the election that there could be some serious improvement made on collaboration within the Association. She determined that once every two years, there would be a mandatory gathering of all active license holders for a variety of reasons. The consequences of one's absence were severe. Revocation of license and one hundred hours of public service were two of the many penalties threatened upon anyone who decided not to attend.

Gon and Killua found themselves in the large banquet hall, dressed to the nines, and holding strange blank, white cards that had been handed to them by Bisky at the door.

"Don't lose it or you will regret it!" She waved her finger in the air.

Both boys used Gyo on instinct and shouted in unison, "Three!"

"Good. Enjoy yourselves, boys. Tonight is going to be…special!" A mischievous giggle erupted from their trainer and the two friends simply shrugged at one another before continuing into the elaborate hall.

Killua had inspected his card and after finding nothing unique about it, he slipped it into his pocket while surveying the area for his brother. He dreaded any possible confrontation with Illumi. The last time he had seen him was in the hospital with Alluka. Gon was sniffing his card and holding it up to the light.

"Gon, let's grab that table over there."

Killua intended to make the most out of their early arrival by situating himself in an ideal place to observe the entry way. He hoped to keep a close eye on his older brother in order to avoid him.

* * *

><p>Ging was in a bad mood. The only reason he was here was to keep his damn license. Damn Cheadle and her maternal, controlling ways! He needed access to a few more people and places before his journey to the Dark Continent, which had been in the planning phase for over a year now. This was a hateful task to him, mingling with all these people. He had never been one to enjoy socializing, and this lavish room and the dress code were signs that this was something of a party. Now some little girl was trying to make him take a card? What was this? Some sort of stupid <em>game<em>?

"No thanks, kid."

"It's not an option, sir. Take it," Bisky insisted through grit teeth.

Ging turned and stared her down. She returned the glare, but gave up when more Hunters had arrived.

"Why hello Ging. I was wondering what you'd look like in a suit.." Pariston Hill called to him. "I guess I'll never know!" he chuckled.

The Freecss cringed inwardly and thrust his hands deeper into his pockets as he continued to walk past. He dressed as he normally did, damnit!

* * *

><p>"Please, ladies first." Kurapika held the door open for Palm Siberia.<p>

Both of them had come alone and arrived at the entrance at the same time.

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed at the polite young man before walking in.

"Please take one, and do not lose it!"

Kurapika stared down at the blank white card in his hand and looked back again at the small female.

"It's important!" Bisky said in a sing song voice to the quiet blonde.

"Yo! Kurapika!" Leoria waved to the Kurta from his table. "Come on over here!"

Leorio had a woman with him, wearing an exquisite gown. Kurapika rarely paid these things much attention, but there was something about the lady's graceful poise..her neck..

Neon turned around, "Oh! Kurapika! How nice to see you again so soon!"

The blonde's insides froze and he halted momentarily. _'Neon?!'_ He blinked and smiled. "Neon-sama. I am surprised to see you. Are you well?" he asked politely. _'What is she doing here?'_

"Hunters are allowed to bring a guest, and so Neon-san's mine!" Leorio said as if he read his friend's thoughts. He grinned and adjusted his glasses. He had done it deliberately with Kurapika's interests in mind. What are friends for? Getting each other laid. That's what.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the meeting had begun. Chairman Cheadle formally addressed the Hunters with words of praise and admonishment. She singled out a few individuals and bought attention to various incredible achievements as well as a few significant problems. All in all nothing terribly important was discussed and with anything but enthusiasm, Cheadle handed the microphone over to List.<p>

"Good Evening, ladies and gentleman! Magical Beasts…" The short youthful looking blonde politely bowed. "Thank you for coming. We didn't want this gathering to be all work and no play, so we devised a little entertainment for you!" There was a low muttering from the crowd. "Now, now, don't worry, it's very simple and as soon as it's over you may leave!" Everyone seemed to like this and quieted down.

"Please take out the cards you were given upon your arrival!" List waited a moment before continuing. Sounds of chairs creaking and shuffling rippled through the room as everyone located and pulled out their little mysterious cards. "These have been given special properties with nen so it won't do any good to swap cards!" List grinned over to Bisky who winked back.

"On your card is a name. This is the person you must kiss before midnight tonight!"

"WHAT?" "This is bullsh-!" "You've got to KIDDING!" "Bastards!" Angry shouts were hurled at the blonde Hunter onstage.

He smiled and continued over the din, "If you do not kiss the person named on the card you received, there will be consequences!" The rebellious noise died down a little. "Those who fail to complete the game in the allotted time will lose their ability to use nen for twenty four hours." There was a hush. He dodged a glass. Undisturbed, List cheerfully continued, "You may all look at your cards now. The name will fade in three minutes!" There was an uproar.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua's hand shook as he stared down at his card in horror. He pocketed it again as fast as possible and excused himself to go blush furiously in the bathroom. Gon decided it was best to let Killua alone and looked around to watch others as they reacted to their assigned kisses. He found it amusing to see everyone's different expressions.

* * *

><p>Palm Siberia tapped the person next to her. "Excuse me, do you know who this is?"<p>

Shalnark leaned over and said, "Hisoka? Yes...here, I've even got a picture of him somewhere in my phone." He slid through the images until he found the right one.

She studied the picture for a moment..her eyes wide with wonder and apprehension. "You…know him?" she inquired timidly.

"Well yes, but we're not on the best of terms right now." The Ryodan grinned in his charming way at the woman. "Don't worry, I think he'll like your kiss," Shalnark said reassuringly before turning to his friend. "So Feitan, who did you get?"

The dark-haired thief's eyes narrowed. "I can't tell if it's a male or a female."

"Let me see." Shalnark yanked the card out of Feitan's hands and read it out loud, "Palm Siberia".

"Yes?" Palm had risen to go search for the Hisoka man, and heard her name. She turned to look at the muscular blonde with the phone.

"Uh.. nothing. I just..like your name." He grimaced as his companion delivered a painful sensation to his leg underneath the table. After she turned to resume her quest, Shalnark elbowed Feitan playfully. "Not bad!" He laughed.

_'This is utterly ridiculous,'_ the shorter thief thought savagely. He had gone as Shalnark's guest in order to work as a tream; to infiltrate the Hunter's meeting, not to play foolish games. He did find the female somewhat attractive, making the task a bit less hateful.

* * *

><p>Pariston smiled down at his card. It read, "Killua Zoldyck". <em>'Perfect.'<em> He thought with amusement.

* * *

><p>Leorio was already scheming when he noticed that his table was considerably quieter than those around them. He saw Kurapika looking down at his card with wide eyes. The taller man went to grab it to see whose name was on it, but the Kurta was too quick.<p>

"It is none of your business, Leorio," he said in a shaken voice as he stared fixedly ahead.

"Awww, come ON!" the medical student whined. "Do you know her? I happen to know every female Hunter's name _and_ measurements….I take my role as a Zodiac very seriously…" He lounged back in his chair. "I can easily help you find the lucky lady."

Kurapika said nothing.

"It... _is_ a woman…isn't it?" Leorio quickly sat forward in alarm to grab the Kurta's arm.

"Yes.." Kurapika replied calmly and left the table. He would have departed right then if he didn't require the use of his nen the next day. He had been planning the operation for months to steal back a pair of scarlet eyes from an eccentric and powerful collector. Why did it have to be her of all people? Kurapika struggled with feelings of dread and the slightest hint of excitement. _'Neon-sama. How can I do this without giving you the wrong impressions?'_ he wondered.

Meanwhile, Neon was proudly showing her card to her companion. "Look, Leorio! It says, 'Kurapika!'" She was almost levitating with happiness. "It's totally meant to be!" she squealed.

Her excitement was cut short when Leorio leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a moment she pushed him off angrily. "Hey! What are you…you don't just! Wait, do you have my name?"

He shrugged. "I seem to have forgotten what my card said… looks like I need to kiss every woman in here to be on the safe side.." he said in a false forlorn tone. He almost fell out of his chair with the force of her slap.

* * *

><p>Cheadle glowered in her seat as the chaos unfolded. She saw people already kissing, others who were making a hasty exit, slapping…while Bisky and List were both giggling like school girls in the corner. This would certainly be the last time she would allow such impropriety. She had trusted List when he offered to arrange some entertainment. This was supposed to be a respectable gathering! Cheadle now felt like a high school principal rather than the chairman of a prestigious association. When word of this got out….<p>

* * *

><p>Hisoka smiled down at his card. It read, <em>'Ging Freecss'<em>. He was fairly certain that the shadowy vagabond had already left. _'Oh this will be fun…'_ he mused.. _'a hunt.'_ He rose and strolled out of the hall.

Palm easily identified Hisoka due to his unique appearance and followed him. Once they had both exited the main room, Hisoka turned toward the woman. "Do you want something?" She seemed nervous but determined..he sensed no threat coming from her. He smiled. "You got my name…didn't you?"

Palm blushed and nodded shyly. This man was confident and strange..she wasn't sure what to make of him. Her intuition told her that this Hisoka was strong and possibly dangerous. Too intimidated to approach Palm stood there unsure of how to proceed.

Hisoka smiled and gestured to her. "No need to be shy…" With the bungee gum he had attached to her waist her pulled her towards him with great speed, sweeping her off her feet. Palm gasped as she collided with the painted man and his arm wrapped around her, holding her against him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he purred.

Palm tried to say something but she couldn't find the words and his mouth was already on hers. She hadn't much experience with things like this, but she was certain that Hisoka did. His kiss was firm, deliberate... sexy, causing her to twitch involuntarily. Hisoka released her and the woman slid down to land on her feet, still leaning on him in shock.

"I apologize for rushing things... my time is limited at the moment." He produced a card out of thin air. "If you want to find me again, I'll be around." He handed her a Joker. "Jana."

**A/N: I want to mention that some of this story is loosely connected with some previous fan fics...it's all crack stuff...but I have a little fixation with Killua and Pariston Hill, my own personal headcanon that I hope will become canon one day. So consider looking at "Thanksgiving at Mitos" as well as "Christmas Eve in YorkNew"...as these two stories share some of that bizarre relationship between the ex-assassin and the sparkly blonde.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Killua?" Gon had decided to find his friend and help him if he could. The silver-haired boy was staring in the mirror, his face dripping. He had been splashing cold water on his face over and over again to cool off.

"You don't have to do it, Killua... We can just leave if you want." Gon put a hand on the Zoldyck's shoulder.

"And lose nen for twenty four hours?! I don't think so!" Killua snapped, turning to face the tanned boy. "Who is going to look out for you then?" he muttered.

"Ok... well…who did you get?" Gon asked cheerfully, trying to make light of it all. Silence. "Wanna know who_ I_ got?" He leaned forward with a playful smile.

* * *

><p>Ging was in a dark alley several blocks away when he stopped. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Yes, actually you can." Hisoka emerged from the shadows with a smile and a deck of cards.

The vagabond didn't like this guy… he could tell he was going to be a pain in the ass.

"You see…I have this card with your name on it." Hisoka lifted a little white card up for the Freecss to see.

Ging blinked at it. "Sorry, buddy. That aint' happenin'." He proceeded to walk down the alley past the jester-looking creep. His guard was up but he didn't show it and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, but I insist," Hisoka said in a sinister voice as he suddenly appeared directly in front of Ging; his hand on the mans unshaven face.

* * *

><p>Illumi watched Hisoka leave before looking at his own card with mild curiosity. "Gon Freecss". <em>'Interesting,'<em> he thought.

* * *

><p>Kurapika wanted calm down before approaching the Nostrade heiress, so he walked the perimeter of the room several times. He noticed some people kissing and looked away. That certainly wasn't helping. He sighed. It was really very simple…he just didn't care for the implications involved, especially considering Neon-sama's recent strange behavior towards him on Christmas Eve. There was something else too... his own fluttering heart. Kurapika didn't like that feeling. It seemed…invasive, foreign.<p>

"Kurapika?" Neon stepped forward to intercept him. She had been watching him circle the room and had been waiting for him. "Is something the matter?" She wanted to kiss him right away, but his troubled look concerned her.

"Neon-sama. I am only thinking. I .. I have a card with your name on it…but I do not wish to mislead you in any way. I must comply with the rules in order avoid the consequences. I am at a loss on how to…"

Neon had closed the gap between them and slowly moved her face to meet his. She smiled slightly, and noticed the tiny smile hiding in Kurapika's startled expression. With a dignity Neon rarely exhibited, she gently kissed the man she loved. His lips felt nicer than she dreamed they would and to her delight, he started to return the kiss. They only stopped when a woman nearby sent Leorio into a table full of glasses.

* * *

><p>"Come on…the sooner you do it, the sooner we can go back to our room and play video games!" Gon pulled Killua out of the men's room towards the hall. Killua resisted a little, but he knew his friend was right.<p>

"This is such a stupid meeting! I'm not going to the next one…I don't care what they do to me," the ex-assassin grumbled.

"Oh, it's not such a big deal, Killua. Here, watch! Beans-san!" Gon smiled at Killua before calling the small green man over.

"Gon-san. Killua-san. How nice to s-mmpph!" Beans' greeting was cut short by a kiss on the lips from the Freecss boy.

Gon released him laughing. "Beans-san! You were on my card!" Gon grinned at Killua. "See? It's quick and easy to do! Let's go find her, Killua!" Gon linked arms with the pale boy and marched ahead…Beans remained standing there in shock and confusion.

* * *

><p>Leorio choked as Menchi held him up against the wall with one hand on his throat. These Hunter women weren't worth the trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Ging leapt back and took a defensive posture. This clown was starting to piss him off. "Listen, I'm not playing any games with you. Touch me again and I'll cut your hand off."<p>

"With what?" Hisoka knew he was bluffing and smiled at the former Zodiack. "Stop playing hard to get." He lifted a finger and curled it towards himself.

Ging felt a pull on his face. "Hmm?" He quickly realized that he was in a heap of trouble. _'Damnit!'_

* * *

><p>Piyon had been enjoying a laugh at her table with Cluck and Geru when she realized that two young boys nearby were staring.<p>

Cluck followed her gaze and smiled. Leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs she spoke to them. "See something you like, little boys?"

"Let them be Cluck," Geru warned in a low sultry voice.

"Aww, but they're just adorable…ooooh let me guess! One of you has our name on your card!" Cluck's pose changed dramatically, her cleavage flashing in the direction of the two youths. She'd had a few drinks already and was feeling flirty.

"Well actually, we do!" Gon grinned.

Killua just wanted to run. Was that woman mocking him?

Piyon stood up and walked over. "Never mind her, boys. Now…which one of you has our name?" She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"He does!" Gon pointed to Killua, who looked down to hide his reddening face. If Gon wasn't helping right now, he would've pummelled him.

"Do you know whose name he got?" Piyon asked the spiky-haired kid.

"Piyon! Only we don't know which one of you is Piyon…someone just now pointed at your table!" Gon explained and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Can you please help us? Killua's nen is important to him."

If Gon hadn't mentioned nen, Killua would've bolted by then. This was humiliating, stupid, childish, painful, horrible, gross, dumb, terrifying…

"Of course I can.." Piyon smiled softly and bent all the way down to Killua's lowered face. "I'm going to kiss you now. Ok, Killua?"

He just stood there frozen and helpless, embarrassed and shy. Piyon placed a soft little kiss on his bottom lip for only a moment and pulled away. After a few seconds, his blue eyes cautiously found hers.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ging pulled against the aura force that had attached itself to his face. Hisoka slowly increased his pull. It was cute seeing the man resist. What was it about these Freecss? He chuckled.

"Oh…come here…come on," he cooed. "Just one little kiss and it will all be over."

They both knew it was more than that. Ging was leaning back with his full might now... things weren't looking too good. The clown wasn't even straining.

_'Damnit!'_

* * *

><p>"Ok Killua! We can go now! Killua?" Gon was shaking the pale boy's shoulder.<p>

"Huh? Yeah... let's go!" Killua blinked. The sooner they were out of there, the better!

The boys practically dashed towards the exit. Killua came to a sudden halt causing Gon to stumble. Their leg got caught up in each other's somehow.

"Woah! Killua? Nani…?" Gon noticed the terrified expression on Killua's face. He followed his gaze to the exit where Pariston Hill stood smiling. "Oh! Hi Pariston-san! I thought there was a monster or something!" Gon laughed and stopped when he looked back at Killua. "Killua?"

Killua didn't want this to happen… not here…not now... not ever again. Pariston hadn't shown any his darkness yet, maybe this run-in was just a coincidence? Killua forced himself to straighten and walk forward. He even managed to put his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he heard the man speak; his blood running cold.

"Hello, nice to see you again Gon-kun! Killua-kun." Pariston smiled extra sparkly at Killua.

Killua could only look back with wide, frightened eyes. The blonde man could almost hear him begging. It was delightful. He knew the boy's heart was hammering and he could see the sweat forming on his little face. Pariston could only imagine what the kid would do when he kissed him. A cruel idea came to mind.

"Well, I have a card here, with one of your names on it!" The man smiled and held up a blank white card.

Gon blinked and laughed, "That's funny Pariston-san! Which one of us?"

* * *

><p>Leorio was under a table hugging his knees when she discovered him. Cutie Beauty was one female Hunter that Leorio didn't feel he needed to play his dirty little trick on…unfortunately for him she had heard about his scheme and was now hunting him down.<p>

"There you are! I found you!" she cooed grotesquely. With alarming strength, the youth and beauty Hunter flipped the table off of the medical student.

"Come to Cutie Beauty!" she growled ferociously.

* * *

><p>Kurapika blinked several times and blushed. He stepped back a bit from the lovely Neon-sama. He struggled to find words and glanced up at the sound of her voice, now soft and affectionate.<p>

"I think we need to … do that again... Kurapika."

The Kurta started. "Uh..Neon-sama. I..."

"You said that you had my name…well, I also have a card Kurapika," she said in a low voice and took his hand. "It has your name on it." She watched his eyes widen and his chest rise. "It seems like this was our night."

Kurapika was sweating but his hand liked being in hers. He swallowed and stared at her, uncertain as to what to do. He didn't think the heiress was being dishonest about his name on her card. It was pleasing to him, to his own surprise.

"This time…you should kiss me... just to be on the safe side." Neon ran her fingers underneath her former body guard's lapel. "You said you needed to comply... so..."

* * *

><p>Ging stumbled forward. "Come off it, clown! This is just a stupid game!" he grunted as Hisoka reeled him in.<p>

The magician's smile grew wider as he watched the vagabond struggle with increasing desperation. "If it's so meaningless, then why are you so afraid of it?" Hisoka asked playfully and gave a hard yank.

Ging fell forward to land on his hands and knees. Damnit, this was humiliating and creepy. He knew it was hopeless. Ging went limp and scowled as his body continued to drag along the ground towards the jerk magician.

* * *

><p>Pariston laughed. "Why don't we make it a game? You have to guess which one your names I have…if you are correct I will kiss you once, if not, I kiss you twice!" He smiled that crinkly eyed smile that washed all creepiness out of what he had just said.<p>

Gon was delighted. "Ok!" Before Killua could object his spiky-haired friend in the tux pointed towards himself with a large grin. "You got….me! Did I get it right, Pariston-san?"

"Well, let's see shall we?" Paristan handed the card to Gon, and reactivated it's nen.

Gon looked over to Killua and slapped him on the shoulder. "It's your name, Killua! Ha ha ha! Sorry!" he sang out, completely oblivious to his best friend's dilemma.

Pariston laughed and took a knee. He smiled in the friendliest, jolliest way imaginable. "Come on, Killua-kun!" He stretched his long arms out to receive the boy. "Come to Pariston-san!"

Killua's heart was beating wildly... this had to be the worst possible thing he would ever be forced to endure. He actually feared harm would come of it. That sparkling demon would put some sort of evil nen on him. Gon was behind Killua now, laughing and pushing him towards the monster. Killua's hands came out of his pockets and he leaned back against Gon.

Pariston continued to wait with open arms and large smile. He loved Killua's fear. He couldn't resist the opportunity to play a little. He released some his darkness for the boy.

The ex-assassin gasped and his legs wobbled. "Gaaaa! NO! Help! Stop…p-p-please!" Killua cried out in an uncharacteristically higher pitch than normal.

Gon stopped laughing and pushing. Killua fell to the floor and scrambled backwards into his friend. Both boys ended up in a tangled heap.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurapika looked at Neon-sama…kissing? A-again? He broke away and let her hand go.

"Neon-sama... please, excuse me!"

He walked away with the intention of returning once he had calmed down. Kurapika was feeling swept away..his eyes began to turn scarlet. He needed some air. Was there a window, a balcony... anything?

Neon watched him go and longed to comfort him. After he had left the main room for the outdoor patio, she let out a girlish squeal and hugged the nearest female.

* * *

><p>Hisoka was getting bored. He gave another hard pull to collect his prize.<p>

Ging was flung like a rag doll face first; landing in the creepy joker's arms. The shorter man cringed and pulled his head away as far as he could.

"You need a hobby! Have you ever considered rock painting?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly a grown man like you, afraid of a little kiss..." Hisoka purred.

Ging clamped a hand over his mouth as a last resort.

* * *

><p>Palm had just climbed out of the taxi in front of her hotel when something flashed by. Her hair moved slightly with the breeze. Slowly the woman brought her hand to her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Killua! What's the matter with you?" Gon groaned. "Your shoe is in my ear!"<p>

Killua began to feel his limbs go numb as Pariston stood towering over him, smiling and releasing a heavy dose of aura. His voice failed him and he struggled to breathe. 'Gon! Help me!' he pleaded in his mind.

"I think it's time you left Kil," Illumi said. He had walked up silently from behind. He picked Killua up off the floor and placed him on his feet.

The younger Zoldyck got behind his brother and clung to him like a child. Aniki was his wall of protection; nothing else mattered at the moment.

Pariston smiled at the older Zoldyck.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. My name is Pariston Hill." He bowed and grinned. He found this new young man simply fascinating. Obviously he was important to his little Killua toy...

* * *

><p>Cheadle stood in the practically vacant outdoor patio. She gripped a railing and glared at the stars. This was a disaster; she couldn't bear to watch anymore. She couldn't possibly leave early. This spot seemed like a good place to hide.<p>

"Cheadle-san, good evening."

She whirled around to face Leorio Paladiknight. "Uh, yes. I hope you are…well?" The last thing she wanted to do was acknowledge current events.

He grabbed the chairman and kissed her. Cheadle flailed in his arms... could this night get any worse?

"My apologies, Cheadle-san," Leorio breezed after he released the woman. "I had your name and I need to get out of here before I get killed."

The chairman, now crimson, growled as she watched the Zodiac stroll off whistling.

* * *

><p>Kurapika had witnessed Leorio's kiss with the Chairman. He wondered how his friend could be so forward and easy with such an act. Such a gesture of intimacy and significance, it was a scandal to see Leorio make it .. so crude.<p>

The Kurta considered his own recent experience and blushed. Honestly he had liked it, but that unsettled him. He wasn't prepared for a relationship. He didn't enjoy these chaotic feelings. Kurapika felt compelled to restrain himself even though every other part of him wanted to find Neon-sama and hold her hand.

Affection was something his clan had distributed freely; the village elders regularly hugged and exchanged kisses. Kurapika began to question his motives.

_'Why am I withdrawing? There is no real risk involved…there could be worse circumstances…this is simple.'_

He had started to re-enter the ball room when Neon opened the door and they stood face to face.

Neither said a word. Kurapika pulled her closer and slowly brought his face close to hers.

"Neon-sama, with your leave, I will kiss you now," he said barely above a whisper.

She only blinked up at him and blushed. A sufficient response. The Kurta lowered his lips to hers, barely connecting… She shivered and pressed against him.

* * *

><p>Illumi chose not to respond to the man who was upsetting Killua. Instead he held his younger sibling's shoulders and walked past Pariston without a word, skillfully throwing a dozen pins at Gon who was still in an awkward heap on the floor. The pins all drove through his suit and Gon found himself stuck in a bizarre pose on the banquet hall carpet.<p>

Ironically, Killua found immense comfort in his aniki's presence and gladly allowed himself to be guided like a small child out the door and into the entrance hall. His breathing became easier and his muscles relaxed. Illumi noticed this but before he could say anything a cold voice spoke from behind.

"Just a moment."

* * *

><p>Hisoka laughed to see Ging covering his mouth.<p>

"Oh is that what you're worried about?" He leaned down and kissed the shorter Hunter's forehead. "There. You're free to go now." He grinned as Ging quickly stepped away and rubbed his head vigorously.

Ging couldn't think of anything clever to say. Damnit.

* * *

><p>A dozen blocks away from the woman, Feitan slowed his pace to a leisurely walk. He had successfully made contact with the female's mouth and could now be free to return to his lodgings. He had decided to accomplish the ridiculous game without having to actually deal with any formalities.<p>

He grinned ever so slightly underneath his coat. True to his nature, Feitan had stolen that kiss.

* * *

><p>Illumi stopped and turned. The bloodlust in the air was thick and powerful. He had underestimated the man with yellow hair. Pariston stood smiling at the two Zoldycks…his aura pulsing deliberately for them.<p>

"I need Killua-kun. It will only take a moment." He titled his head in a friendly way, sparkles danced with thick black death.

Illumi's hold on Killua tightened slightly. There wasn't going to be compliance of any kind. He stared quietly at the other man and released a powerful and potent surge of his own aura.

Pariston's smile disappeared. He blinked with a somewhat blank expression. "Give him to me now."

Killua whimpered and trembled as the blonde demon unleashed a horrifying darkness that reached out and wrapped itself around his throat and waist. The boy shrank back into his brother's arms as he continued to stare at the fearsome Pariston Hill. He felt himself being pulled forward.

"Aniki!" he cried pitifully.

Illumi would normally retreat at this point. It was clear that this man was dangerous and possibly stronger. The fact that he wanted Killu against his will was enough to make the older Zoldyck take the risk. When he heard Killua's plea and felt him being pulled away, something inside him snapped.

He sent his entire force at the enemy. This was a lethal attack, and Illumi had never needed to use it before. The only one who had ever witnessed it was Zeno during a private training session…something that hadn't been spoken of since.

* * *

><p>Feitan felt the woman's approach but decided he had nothing to run from so he kept his pace. A moment later Palm Siberia stood blocking his path in her Black Widow state. He stood there passively with his hands in his pockets<em>. 'What nuisance.'<em>His eyes met hers. The woman was confused and angry.

"Do you think that is acceptable?" She didn't like this man's unapologetic manner. "I can make it so that you don't assault anyone else again." She hissed and stepped closer to the short perv.

"Only you," he said curtly.

Palm halted and blinked. "What does that mean?" Was this some kind of twisted little admirer?

He flicked a blank white card out of his pocket and held it up for the woman to see. He observed her eyes as they widened with recognition and realization. Her intense expression amused him slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Palm decided she was annoyed with this man's way of fulfilling his obligation to kiss. "You don't just…do that! You should learn some manners!" She towered over the raven-haired man with her hands on her hips. Did she detect a smile in his eyes?

"You sensei now?" he responded dryly and waited for the woman to move aside.

"Listen, if you really want to learn how to treat a lady…" She bent down bringing her face closer to his. "You won't be learning from me!"

Feitan took a moment to observe her features among other things, before he shrugged his shoulders and walked around her. "Too tall," he retorted.

* * *

><p>Pariston only grinned and matched Illumi's attack effortlessly. He stood completely relaxed and posh while his thick black cloud swallowed the elder Zoldyck's force and continued towards the two brothers. Killua grimaced with wide eyes as the cloud circled around them and felt Illumi's grip loosen on his shoulders.<p>

Illumi knew he was defeated…but in this instant he made a choice. He would not let go of Killua. It didn't even feel like a choice. He held on as long as he could while the enemy's hatzu invaded his eyes, ears, and nose; drowning him. Soundlessly he struggled against it while keeping Killu close until finally Illumi lost all consciousness and fell to the ground; blood trickling out of his nostril.

Killua had barely registered that his aniki had fallen when he was swept up by Pariston's darkness and hastily lifted off his feet. His face was inches from the blonde's now...the boy was suspended in the air and completely petrified.

"You are mine," Pariston said in a monotone voice. "You belong only to me."

* * *

><p>Leorio was just about to reach the exit when he heard a familiar voice. He looked around confused.<p>

"Down here, Leorio!"

The tall zodiac bent down for a closer inspection of his young friend. "Gon!? What are you doing?" The boy seemed to be pinned down to the floor in a strange position.

Gon smiled up at the med student. "Well…I uh... could you help, please?"

He squirmed a little. His hands had fallen asleep and his feet were numbing quickly.

Leorio gave a hard tug. "Damn, these things went straight into the floor!" He pulled as hard as he could, finally loosening one and stumbling backwards as a result. He landed clumsily on a table top where List and Bisky were sitting.

"Ahh Lerorio!" they both exclaimed happily.

List grabbed the man's face and kissed him noisily while Bisky covered her own mouth and giggled. Leorio writhed frantically on his back and stood wiping his mouth after the young looking blonde had finally released him. This was a night he wanted to erase from his sober mind as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Pariston leaned in and kissed Killua's cheek sweetly. Pulling back he smiled warmly at the white-haired boy whose chin trembled. The child's fear was simply delightful.<p>

"Now for the second kiss, you will give me one!" he said in a playful way.

Killua shook as he was held a meter up in the air before the terrible man. Tears erupted and flowed down his face while he made a pathetic attempt to beg for his release. "Pa –Pa –Pa…..l-l-l-et me go." He gasped as the force around him abruptly tightened; it was a fearsome and painful sensation. Pariston's grip relaxed again.

"You will do as you are told." Pariston gently scolded.

The young Zoldyck timidly leaned forward until his face came into contact with the demon's. He couldn't do any more than that; his mouth was slightly open but his lips were touching Pariston's face... That counted, right? Killua's mind retreated into a survival room leaving his body to feel numb. The level of terror was so great that soon he might lose control of his bladder.

Pariston grinned as he took in all that his little toy was experiencing. "Very good, Killua-kun." He soothed and the boy slowly moved his face away. Killua's eyes drifted away and glazed over. The man drank in his submission, his complete surrender.

Killua landed on the floor in a heap at the sparkling blonde's feet. He watched as the stylish shoes turned and walked back into the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>With one pin out, Gon was able to increase his pull but it was still not enough. He grunted and scrunched his face in effort as he tried to lift his arm. After a moment he gave up and panted on the floor. He saw Pariston re-enter the banquet hall and thought about Killua. Gon gave another hard tug and when he heard the threads straining, he pulled as hard as he could. His sleeve slowly tore and Gon managed to wriggle out of his suit jacket.<p>

After a few minutes of limited success, Gon abandoned his pants and dashed out of the Hunter's Bi-Annual Meeting in only a white tee-shirt, underwear, and socks.

"Killua! I'm sorry I took so long, I …. Killua?" He cautiously touched his friend's shoulder. Killua was standing in the middle of the outer hall, staring off into space. He looked ill. Gon noticed Illumi on the floor.

"Killua, what happened?!" Gon bent down over the older Zoldyck brother for a closer inspection. He cried out awkwardly when Illumi suddenly gripped his tee shirt.

The assassin pulled the spiky-haired boy down until he was within inches and with the little strength he had left he kissed Gon Freecss right on the mouth. Nen was vital to Illumi and he wasn't about to risk losing it on some small technicality. He made sure the kiss was a significant one. One that couldn't be argued with. Illumi let go of his target and passed out again.

**End. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
